Hope
by omr924
Summary: I am a girl who grew up in the world of foster care. This is my story of how I met my family for the first time.
1. Chapter 1

Hope

Being a kid that grew up in Foster Care was never easy, typical to hear, right? Well I just found out that I wasn't supposed to be one of those kids. My father lied to my mother, He told her that I had died at birth. Then he forged her signature on the adoption papers. Also he paid off the adoption agent ,so He can get away with it.

Why did he do this? How do I know all this? Both good questions, The first one I am going to find out and the second one is a little more complicated. See all my life I have been trying to figure out more about my birth family history, really anything about them.I could never get a straight answer. That I now know is because the agent was paid off and then paid off the new agent that took over after he retired.

I found out the truth,by sneaking, I really mean breaking into,the adoption agent's office.I kept my file as proof. Not too smart I know, but I had to find out who my family is. In my file is a letter written by my birth father .The dumbass agent kept in a file in the main office. Anybody could've opened that up and he would be in so much trouble. But of course that never happened, so I never knew the truth until now.

Dear Agent Miller,

I am so thankful for you agreeing with this.I hope all the money I have sent to you is enough for you to continue to cooperate. My life is a complicated and dangerous life as you can probably guess. My wife will never forgive or understand why I had to do this.

The lifestyle of the MC world is no life for a little girl. Me and my wife are never going to agree on whats best. And frankly,I don't know how much time I have left in this world. My boys I love them so much and I love my daughter. Recently my youngest son, Thomas, died that will never be something I will ever be able to get over. My wife is trying to help me the best way she can. Its no use though because a father is never meant to live longer than his child.

So you can see why I am not ready for a new one, right?I hope I am doing the right thing. Just please do everything you can to give my daughter a good home. She deserves to have a good life.

-John Teller.

Thats right my father is John Teller,and thanks to the good people of Google,I know that he is founder and former president of SAMCRO. Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club Redwood Original, the club my father created and ruled til he passed. The club,I know now is the same one my brother,Jackson is vice president to. He is vice president to our step father, Clay Morrow. Clay and my mother, Gemma, got married soon after my father died. My name is Gemma Hope Teller, I go by Hope.I don't know anything else about my family besides what everybody else assume. This club is a notorious group based in Charming, California. And Tomorrow,I am going to meet my family, for the first time.

I am so nervous.

All rights for Sons of Anarchy go to Kurt Sutter.


	2. Chapter 2

Hope

Okay lets do a little recap of whats we know,my parents are John and Gemma Teller.I have two brothers,Jackson and passed away right before I was born. My Father who still living in grief,gave me away and lied to my mother. My mother was devasted about the death of Thomas,but I'm thinking she was ready for another child. John wasn't ready apparently,He gave me away. He told my mother that I died at birth due to a heart defect,that is a heriditary trait on her side. How messed up is that!? To use her family illness against her. Soon after that John was in a tragic motorcylce accident,stayed alive for two more days then passed away.

I have been staying in this beat up motel right outside Charming.I can see the welcome sign from my room.I decided that today I am going to wear my blue dress with all the butterflies on it and my black flats(look on my profile for pics).My nerves are so bad that I am shaking."Fuck",I just drew a line of lipstick up my cheek. Wiping it off,I wonder who I look like. Or if I even look like any one of my family members. They are probably going to be pissed and not believe a word I tell them. They'll probably think I am some crazy wannabe MC queen.I just want to know my family.

All right I am dressed and ready to go. I grab my stuff and head out of the motel room to my car. As I drive into town,I don't really see what is so special about it that a MC would base their mother charter here. Its like walking back into the fiftys. Finding Teller-Morrow Automotives was too easy. I get out of my car look around,I see tons of harleys. Guys in kuttes that keep looking my way. Thats not helping my nerves any. Turning around I grab hold of my purse and file then start walking toward the main to the office. According to google my mother works in that office.

"Well who might you be?"I spin around at the sound of a man's voice. When I look at him,I can tell he has a few screws loose. Man this guy looks crazy,but he has beautiful blue eyes. He is looking at me then back at the office. To me then back at the office. Its like he has seen a ghost or something."Umm I'm Hope." Shuffling myself a little away from him, thats when he notices the file in my hand.

"What do we have here? You spying on us,all because you look like my president's wife don't mean you're going to get away with anything,kid." He said after ripping the file out of my grip."No,No thats not about you all,Its mine."I say as he opens up my folder. He gasped as he read the first page,the letter John wrote."Can you help me? I'm looking for a few people."asking while trying to get the folder that holds my entire childhood.

"I think I know the people you are looking for. Follow me." He says keeping my file and walking toward the office."Jax,Clay you guys are going to want to be in on this."I see the gray haired man,that crazy blue eyes,he still hasn't told me his name,was talking to before and, a guy with shoulder length blonde hair come out of the garage. Both stop in their tracks as soon as they get a look at me. They stare me down for a few seconds then walk by me and into the office. Crazy blue eyes turned to me and says,"Wait here,I want to talk to them first."

They are all in the office for a few minutes,talking in a real hush tone. Then all of a sudden I hear a woman's voice yell,"What? Where is she?" Not even two seconds later,crazy blue eyes comes out and waves me over. Walking into the office,I can't help but shake. I have never been so nervous. Once I'm inside, I see the blonde and gray haired men looking at me with sad,sympathetic eyes. Turning toward the desk,I freeze because its like I am looking into a mirror. A woman is standing there right in front of me and she is like my twin just older. I can see the tears welling up in her eyes as she rushes forward. Its her, my mom,I finally got my mom. She is holding me so tight and we are both crying our eyes out.I can hear her repeatedly saying that she is so sorry and if she knew she would've come for me. I dont know what to say, I just hold onto her. A few minutes later, she pulls away and says,"Baby say something please."

I just whisper the first thing I was thinking as I look at her face,"I have a mom!"


	3. Chapter 3

Its been two weeks since I've been in charming, I've got almost everything set up for living here permanently. Mom had Jax and a couple of the guys come with me to San Diego and pack up. While I was there , I went to an admissions officer to talk to them about transferring to Stockton University. It's a bit of a drive to have for school everyday but I'll live. So I have packed up my things transferred from San Diego to Stockton for school but I still have some paper work to do for Stockton University. Also, Clay scared Frankie, who owns the diner, into giving me a part-time waitress job.

Me and Mom are going to have a mother-daughter day today ,I think ,so we can figure out a way to re-decorate my new room. I have no idea what I want to do with it. Mom will most likely have quite a few ideas. Me and her have grown really close these last two weeks. We have spent practically every minute of every day together. Part of it is because We are both so nervous when we are apart, I think. Probably because all my life we have been apart. And now that we know of each other we are so anxious the we might get separated again. At least that is how I seem to think it is. We get along great I feel but I can defiantly see us fighting some. Because at some points we are so alike and other times we are complete opposites.

Life with the club is an adjustment, it is just so different from what I am used to. Going from not having a family to having a huge family is also an adjustment. I love it though. Crazy blue eyes, who I know now is called Tig, is insane like I thought he'd be but he is super funny. Jax has been a great big brother, he is a little overprotective. I so much as talk to a guy and he is right there out no where glaring. Chibs Telford is such a sweetheart, he is scottish not irish. I am so horrible at detecting accents so I assumed he was irish but he corrected me and explained his story to me a bit. Bobby "Elvis" Munson is an amazing baker and singer. The only problem, not a big problem, is as I'm sure you can guess is that he only sing Elvis Presley songs. Juice Ortiz, he is just so goofy and weird. Halfsack, the prospect, he is a little skittish but a lot of fun to hang out with. Opie is like another brother to me, he is almost as annoyingly overprotective as Jax. Piney is such a grump but also very sweet, he seems to find it funny that I call him gramps. But that is how I see him. Happy Loman is a complete mystery for me because he never talks really and has a total poker face all time.

Me and Tara, or as Mom funnily calls her Doctor Bitch, do not get along. Probably because instead of trying to get to know me first, she just automatically assumes I'm a croweater. Which Piney so charmingly put is a fucking whore for patched members. Tig and Opie had to hold me back or I would've hit her. I don't care if she is seeing my brother I am not letting her talk to me like that. And when She did find out who I was she says I stand by my statement, like mother like daughter. Tig and Opie didn't hold me back then so now she has a broken nose. Jax found out and took her side, at first at least. Ope explained what happened later. So me and him are good but I can't see anything good between me and Tara. Donna, Opie's Wife, however I love. She has some skepticism toward the club. Which I get because I have lived outside of club life. But I also want to argue with her. Because I can see the good in the club. I also know that like Jax, the club is all he has ever known. His Dad was one of the founders so it's practically embedded into his DNA. So there isn't a possible way to leave the club and truly be happy. But we've learned not to discuss the club.

Waking up today, I go downstairs, its like 9AM ,I am not a morning person and unlike everybody else in my family I'm not a coffee drinker. So I am hoping that food and a good shower will wake me up. As I enter the dining room, I see Clay reading the paper and drinking his morning coffee and mom cooking in the kitchen. " Morning," I say to Clay, He just looks up at me smiled and nodded his head to me. Walking into the kitchen, I look over mom's shoulder to see that she is cooking french toast. " Yum, Morning Mom. " I say to her before giving her a kiss to the cheek. Still half awake I look into the fridge to see a green Monster Energy drink. Of course I gasp and look over at mom to see her laughing at me." For me? " looking at her with puppy eyes already knowing the answer. Mom says, " Duh, who else would that be for? Clay would have heart attack if he drank that shit." as she rolled her eyes. We hear a irked "Hey!" from the dining room. "So are we going to look for decorations for my room today or are you needed at TM?" Turning back to the stove, she said " No we can go today, Piney will watch the office for me. We'll have to go to Lodi though. That is where all the malls are." "Okay sounds good to me" Then I go and sit at the dining room beside Clay, steal a part of his paper. He gives me an annoyed look but I can see a trace of a smile as he turns back to his part of the paper.

After a few minutes, Mom walks in with mine and clay's plates. " Thanks Mom." "Thanks Gem." She just smiles and goes back to grab her plate. Once mom re-enters the room and sits, I ask with a mouthful of the most amazing french toast "So you got any ideas on how we should decorate my room?" Clay chuckles and Mom says "One stop talking with your mouthful." "That's what he said. " I say laughing then mutter the word classic as I grab another forkfuls of food. She just rolls her eyes and says ," Two I have a few ideas baby, but it's really up to you on how we do this." " I have no clue how I'd do it. I guess I'll just have to see what I like then we can go from there." " Works for me." Clay then says ," Take the prospect though since you're going to Lodi ." "Why?" I ask." Because that is Mayan territory. We are good with them right now. But I ain't taking any chances." We finish up our breakfast and then go to get ready for our day. Clay heads to the garage after he calls the prospect to come here. So he can follow us for the day. Once he is here the three of us head to Lodi. Him on that ridiculous little white motorcycle, me and mom in her Cadillac.

All rights go to Kurt Sutter for Sons of Anarchy. Also I of course do not own Monster Energy Drink so the rights go to their company.


End file.
